Scream
by SSACalliope-Prentiss
Summary: Emily, JJ and Ashley are out shopping when they bump into their newest recruit, whom they've known for years, with her friends who don't know she's an agent. But when the mall is taken over by three gunman, they must work as their own team to get everyone out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds...although that would be a dream come true ;D Emily never left, she considered the offer from London but didn't take it :D YAYAYAYAY! enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm just saying, he likes you," Chelsea said to Callie as they walked along with their group of six friends "A lot,"

Callie laughed "Good one, really, that was good, you had me there for a split second, then reality hit," Chelsea rolled her eyes at that response "You should be a comedian, or a phony con artist where people pay a lot of money for bullshit like that-"

"Callie!" Jordy cut off her rambling "She's telling the truth,"

"And how could you possibly know that?" she asked the two skeptically.

"Because he practically stares at you," Meg added, deciding to join in on the fun "Well not stares, but he always looks to see if you're looking back at him, he has it bad,"

Callie rolled her eyes "How do you know he's not looking for you?" she retorted.

"Because I'm on the other side of the classroom!" Meghen said raising her voice a little.

"Has he actually told you in person?" Callie stopped causing the rest of them to stop.

"He doesn't have to," Abbey joined in "This is something that everyone in the school has noticed," giving her a knowing look.

"So no," Callie said and started to walk forward again "Which only makes it speculation, bring me some proof and maybe I'll believe you,"

"Callie, you're beautiful-" Chelsea started.

"Funny," Jordy joined.

"Smart," Meg said.

"Not annoying," Maddy finally joined in.

"This list could go on," Chelsea said wrapping it up "I don't see what guy wouldn't be into you,"

"You're all full of shit," Callie shook her head with a smirk.

They all groaned at her stubbornness "Add stubborn to that list," Meg said.

Callie let out a laugh as she saw three figures she very well knew "I'll be right back," Callie said and ran towards the three women.

"Calliope!" said Emily as she gave her a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing to you," Callie smiled "And what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Are you kidding me? If I had your name, I would be wearing it out," Ashley said smiling.

Callie rolled her eyes and smiled "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, we are going out for dinner tonight and we were just doing a little shopping," JJ said next.

Callie feigned hurt "And you didn't invite me?" she joked.

"You are not old enough," Emily winked as the rest of Callie's friends joined them.

"I'll remember that," Callie said and saw her friends standing next to her "Ladies, these are Chelsea, Meghen, Jordan, Maddison and Abbey," she introduced "Girls, these are Emily, Ashley and Jennifer,"

"Hey! We agreed!" Maddy cried "No full names,"

"I reckon, we made a deal," JJ said.

"Sorry, but I always use your full names, I like them," Callie shrugged.

"Okay, Callio-" Callie put her hand on JJ's mouth before she could finish it off.

"I don't think so," Callie warned. She felt JJ smile beneath her hand and she released giving her a death glare.

"Anyway, we have to go," Ashley said before anymore humiliation could be caused. Callie hated her full name. She felt so different and out-of-place, she always felt like an outsider for some reason.

"Good idea," Emily said "JJ," she warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," JJ put her hands in the air "See ya later Callie," JJ winked.

"Callie," Chelsea started slowly causing her to turn and face them with a smirk still on her face as they left "What's your full name? The whole time we've known you and we still don't know it,"

Callie's face fell at that question "Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Meg said.

"Oh, but it is," Callie said as they started to walk again.

"Please?" Maddy asked.

Callie looked at them for a moment "You can't use it against me, ever, and if you do, I'll kick your ass to Sunday,"

They all smiled "Deal,"

Callie sighed "Calliope," she mumbled.

"Seriously?" Meg asked "That's the best name ever!"

Callie rolled her eyes "Believe me, it's not,"

"Are you kidding me?" Chelsea asked excitedly "I would shout that from the rooftops!"

Before Callie could respond multiple loud pops went off above them. Everyone was screaming and ducking as they tried to run away, with the exception of Callie and the three women who walked away.

"Everybody down on the ground now!" a man screamed from the balcony above them.

* * *

"What about this one?" asked Emily as she walked out of the dressing room cautiously. She wore a tight sparkly black dress which complimented her figure.

"Perfect," JJ smiled "Now shoes,"

Emily rolled her eyes and walked back into the dressing room making Ashley laugh "You look beautiful Em!" she called in to her and stuck her head back in the dressing room to finish trying on a dress.

Ashley walked out of the dressing room with a sky blue dress that only had one three-quarter length sleeve which hugged her curves and showed off her long legs "Well?" she asked impatiently.

Emily came out of the dressing room a few seconds later and smiled "Wow," she wolf-whistled.

Ashley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled back "Thanks," she said and walked back into the change room.

"Wait! I didn't see it!" JJ walked over pouting.

"What a shame! You'll just have to see it tonight!" Ashley chuckled back through the curtain that was draped arcoss as a door. JJ pouted making Emily chuckle.

Emily finished getting dressed as she had a sky blue blazer over a white YALE tank and pale blue skinny jeans which stopped just above her cream heels.

JJ wore beige skinny jeans with a white three-quarter length top and a brown leather jacket draped over her arm with black wedge heels.

Ashley came out a few minutes later wearing her denim high-waisted skinny jeans and black ankle boots with a tight fleece-lined size zipped jacket "Okay, ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Emily muttered causing Ashley to smirk "Jayj? Ready to go?"

"Yep," she nodded "Let's go,"

"Okay, now onto a more serious note," sais Ashley then turned to Emily "Told Hotch yet?"

"Told Hotch what?" Emily asked already knowing the answer.

"That you're head over heels in love with him," JJ explained, getting Ashley's drift.

Emily laughed I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure you do," Ashley said "Look, he smiles around you, theres only two people I know who can do that,"

"And who would they be?" Emily asked not really paying attention.

"You and Jack," JJ finished "Em, you have to tell him,"

"You know he doesn't feel the same way, he's my boss and it wouldn't work," Emily explained.

"Yes it would, you just have to try," Ashley said. Before Emily could answer Callie came jogging over.

"Calliope!" said Emily as she gave her a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing to you," Callie smiled "And what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Are you kidding me? If I had your name, I would be wearing it out," Ashley said smiling.

Callie rolled her eyes and smiled "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, we are going out for dinner tonight and we were just doing a little shopping," JJ said next.

Callie feigned hurt "And you didn't invite me?" she joked.

"You are not old enough,' Emily winked as the rest of Callies friends joined them.

"I'll remmeber that," Callie said and saw her friends standing next to her "Ladies, these are Chelsea, Meghen, Jordan, Maddison and Abbey," she introduced "Girls, these are Emily, Ashley and Jennifer,"

"Hey! We agreed!" Maddy cried "No full names,"

"I reckon, we made a deal," JJ said.

"Sorry, but I always use your full names, I like them," Callie shrugged.

"Okay, Callio-" Callie put her hand on JJ's mouth before she could finish it off.

"I don't think so," Callie warned. She felt JJ smile beneath her hand and she released giving her a death glare.

"Anyway, we have to go," Ashley said pushing JJ and Emily.

"Good idea," Emily said "JJ," she warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," JJ put her hands in the air "See ya later Callie," JJ winked.

They walked away smiling "JJ, that was harsh, you know she hates her name," Emily said.

"And I hate mine," JJ shrugged.

"Your name is normal though," Ashley said "An everyday name, Callie's isn't,"

"Okay fine, I'll apologize later," JJ rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Good, now let's go home so we can get ready, it'll take us forever with all three of us," Emily started "Plus Garcia, and she'll be the longest,"

"I can second that," Ashley smirked "Just last week, we were just going out shopping and it took her two hours to get ready,"

"That's Penelope," JJ agreed.

Suddenly there were multiple gunshots ringing their ears. They spun around to see a three men in masks with automatic machine guns on the blacony.

"Everybody down on the ground now!" the leader yelled.

* * *

**This chapter was long but...meh ;) the next ones won't be so long...we'll see  
**

**Okay, what do you think? please review, begging you! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter, ENJOY!**

**btw, I dont own criminal minds ;)**

* * *

Callie looked around the mall and saw her friends were okay. They were ducking behind the tables and chairs, bunching together. She stuck her head up and saw the the three women looking for her two, they all locked eyes and nodded for her to come over. She nodded in reply and looked back to her friends.

"Okay, stay here," Callie said "Do not move, if they ask you to do something, do it, do NOT show them fear, so I need you to compartmentalize," she looked at them all.

"Where are you going?" asked Chelsea.

"You have to trust me," Callie explained "Do not move, and no emotion, okay?" They all nodded their replies and Callie went to find the three women.

Callie made her way to the three ladies subtly, not getting any attention.

"Are they okay?" Ashley asked as they all drew their weapons.

"They're scared," Callie replied "I told them what to do and they trust me, so hopefully they can control themselves,"

"Good," Emily said and saw the three men coming around to get everyones phones "Shit, Callie, how fast can you text?"

Callie smirked and quickly whipped out her phone, she sent a text to Hotch saying 'AT THE CITY MALL WITH A, E, J, HELD HOSTAGE, NO CASUALTIES, HURRY'

Callie nodded when the text was sent and they all looked around for an escape route.

"Damn it," JJ whispered "Theres more of them surrounding, there's no way out,"

"And we can't open fire, too many people would be caught in the cross-fire," Emily explained.

"We need a distraction," Callie said "I'll go,"

"Callie, no!" Emily hissed.

"There's no other choice," she replied and put her gun back in her pants before standing slowly with her hands raised in the air.

"Callie," Ashley hissed quietly as the three women backed away, without being seen.

"Get down on the ground!" the man pointed a gun at her. She showed no fear, looked him dead in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Callie "What did we do to you?"

"I said get down!" he lunged towards her.

Her heart was racing, but her breathing was steady and her gaze didn't waver.

"I will, once you tell me what you're doing," Callie said sternly.

The girls were wide-eyed and their jaws had been dropped in disbelief. They'd always known she was fearless, but this was crazy.

The man just stared at her, fire in his eyes "What are you, a cop?"

"Do I look like a cop? I'm 16," she replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Then why do you care?" he asked.

"Because I have to be at my little brother's 3rd birthday in..." she looked at her watch then back at him "2 hours,"

"If you're lucky, you might make it to your brother's 3rd birthday," he smirked behind the plastic face mask.

"If I'm lucky?" Callie asked "How is any of this lucky? At least let the children go,"

Everyone watched the negotiaton as the agents tried to find an escape, praying to God that Callie doesn;t get shot in the process.

The man thought about it for a second "Children under the age of twelve can go," he replied "Everyone else stays right where they are,"

"And where exactly are they going to go?" Callie asked lowering her hands slowly "I don't hear any sirens or megaphones?"

"One adult per child," the man agreed after a long, agonizing pause "Hurry before I change my mind,"

"Thankyou," Callie said, They continued to talk with one another as everyone listened in.

Meanwhile, Emily was trying to find something to use as a suppressor for their weapons.

Ashley found one guard, who no one had their eyes on, and wrapped her arm around his neck and applying pressure. The man passed out and she let him gently to the floor without a sound.

Emily found annother and did the same. Two down, three to go, then the leader.

Callie was still talking to the main unsub, keeping him distracted whilst the team took his own me out. There was only the three original guards left, Callie saw her team signal her from behind him and she nodded subtly in reponse.

"You're not the leader are you?" Callie asked.

The man laughed "Yes, I am, I control these puppets," she gestured to his men "I make them dance,"

"Yet, there's a puppet master controlling you," Callie said "You may have puppets, but you are just the same, you don't have any real power, you're just a sheep,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," said the man.

"Sure I do," Callie said "You keep checking your watch, which means you're waiting for someone or something to happen, my guess is that, that would be your ring leader,"

"Tsk tsk tsk," the man said shaking his head "You're annoying me, you dont want to annoy me, remember, I'm the one with an AK-47," he smirked.

"You're right," Callie said "But you're forgetting, there's only three of you, and four of us," his face fell as Callie pulled out her gun and fired four shots, one in each limb sending him to the ground.

There were screams as Callie ran over to the man groaning on the ground, trying to move. He grabbed is gun when his wrist cruched inbetween a heel and the tiled floor.

"I don't think so," Callie smirked and rolled his over, cuffing him tightly as she looked up and saw the rest of her team standing over the dead bodies that were his puppets and shaking their heads "Looks like you're on your own," she said as she hit his head on a chair, knocking him unconscious.

"You good?" Emily asked as they all put their guns away.

"I'm good," Callie smirked "How many in total?" she asked grabbing the AK-47 from the ground and disarming it.

"6," Ashley replied "The other three are tied up out the back,"

"What the hell just happened?" someone shouted out.

They all looked at each other and held out their badges "FBI," they said simeltaneously.

"We need you all to stay for a statement, but after that, you're free to go," Emily said.

The five girls that were with Callie stood up and walked over to her, a little freaked out.

"Were you gonna tell us this anytime soon?" Jordy asked.

"Nope," Callie replied puting the machine gun over her shoulder and acrosss her body.

"Why?" Maddy asked.

"Because it's dangerous," Callie said and saw their skeptical looks "If you told someone something which could turn out to hurt them, would you tell them in the first place?"

"I guess not," Chelsea said "Is that why you're away from school a lot?"

Callie nodded as the rest of her team came over securing their weapons.

"Nice save," Emily smirked.

"Okay, lets try this again shall we?" Callie started "Supervisory Special Agents Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Ashley Seaver, we work for a unit called the Behavioural Analysis Unit,"

"I've heard of you guys," Abbey said "Like, serial killers and stuff,"

Callie nodded "Exactly,"

"Is that why you ask us hypothetical questions all the time?" asked Meghen.

"Yep," Callie said "It helps with...stuff," she covered.

"You don't actually talk about cases though, right?" asked JJ looking at her.

"Of course not," Callie said "I ask questions like...if you were abused at home, what would you do?" she explained.

"To help with victimology," Ashley said, catching on.

Suddenly Callie's phone rang aand she answered "Robbins,"

There was a bit of a pause "Yeah, we're fine, Hotch," she said and another pause became. She smirked and nodded even though he couldn't see and passed the phone to Emily "He wants to talk to you," she winked causing Emily to roll her eyes and the other two women smirk.

"Hotch," Emily greeted "We're fine, no one was injured, thanks to our little negotiator here," there was a bit of a pause "What? No, I didn't tell her to negotiate! You think I would tell her to put herself in danger?" beofre Hotch could finih his sentence she cut him off "You know what Hotch? You can shove your political bullshit up your ass! I've had it with politics! Ever since Paris, it's gotten worse, so screw you!" she hung up and slapped the phone back into a surprissed Callie's hand.

"Everything okay?" Callie stiffled a laugh.

"Wanker," Emily muttered before walking off to the three unsubs out the back, probably to take out her rage on.

"She's the only person who can actually get away with that," said Ashley chuckling.

"He has it bad," JJ agreed.

"What just happened?" Chelsea asked, breaking the little joke running.

"That was Hotch, our boss, his stare can kill everyone, except us, but Emily can see through any glare, face, defense he throws at her," Callie explained smirking.

"Guys!" Emily yelled across the room waving for them to come over.

They ran over in a hurry and saw what they never expected.

* * *

**what do you think? review! review! review! ;D**


End file.
